<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood for the Blood God by erowid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276565">Blood for the Blood God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/erowid/pseuds/erowid'>erowid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Instincts, Enemies to Friends, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/erowid/pseuds/erowid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Red Festival, Techno gets summoned to Schlatt's office for a little chat... a little chat that ends up almost costing Schlatt his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood for the Blood God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is such a crackship but i just like these big furry men ok... i guess it's not explicitly romantic but there's still some tenderness at the end. i'd just like to say that i'm in no way trying to demonize schizophrenia with this fic, i understand how hard it is to live with these issues and i definitely understand that 99.9% of schizophrenic people aren't dangerous or homicidal. i tried to shine a sympathetic light on techno's struggles in this fic and i hope i've accomplished that. also big disclaimer, i haven't actually watched up to the red festival arch yet! if i got something wrong i'm sorry fkljhgskgjh just pretend it was intentional canon divergence. </p><p>u kno how it goes; this fic depicts schlatt and techno's characters on the dream smp and i don't condone shipping their real-life counterparts!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno wasn’t exactly <em>nervous</em> sitting across from Schlatt in his office, but he definitely got a feeling that he fucked up big time. Schlatt was obviously reveling in the drama of this situation; Techno didn’t know him well enough to do a full psychoanalysis on the guy, but from what he got to know of him, Schlatt was definitely the type to be a little much at times. Nevertheless, he was the president of a ruling nation, and he was pretty pissed at Technoblade. “I asked you to execute Tubbo, Technoblade. You know what I didn’t ask of you?” he eventually said with a well of contempt in his tone. “To attack everyone at the-“ “To attack everyone at the festival, me included. And what, Technoblade, did you do?”</p><p>“Can you stop calling me by my full name every five seconds? It’s getting repetitive.” Techno said. He had no intention of taking this man seriously, not when he was being this dramatic. “Is this some kinda joke to you?!” Schlatt tried to keep himself from yelling, but his efforts were fruitless. “How the fuck do you think this reflects on me, huh?! Everyone’s pinning what <em>you</em> did on <em>me!</em>” Schlatt must’ve noticed he was practically screaming into Techno’s face, because he cleared his throat nervously as he adjusted his posture and tried to relax. Techno had never seen him like this, it was strange to see his obnoxious poise and charisma replaced with this irritable anxiety. He figured it was only natural; no matter how big your dick is (metaphorically speaking), sitting across from the person who almost killed you – twice, along with your whole administration and a crowd of people – would be pretty nerve-racking for anyone.</p><p>After regaining his composure, Schlatt sighed. “I can’t do this sober, pour me a drink.” He commanded. Techno would’ve sneered in a sort of mocking, dominating way, but the grin that danced across his lips was almost genuine. “You can’t be serious.” He replied. “Of course I’m fuckin’ serious, pour me a drink!” Schlatt repeated, much more stern this time, but also kind of bewildered about the fact that someone was unapologetically resisting his orders. “Schlatt, I owe you nothing and I hold you in no significant regard. Really, I should kill you on the spot for even thinking about insulting me like that.” Techno’s blood-red eyes locked into an intense stare with Schlatt’s, “Pour your own goddamn drink.” Schlatt’s breath hitched before walking over to the bar in his office (Of course he had a bar in his office) and begrudgingly making himself a whiskey on the rocks. Once he was back behind his desk, he was met with a mocking look; a visual “was that so hard?”. Schlatt sighed once more.</p><p>“Let’s get back to the matter at hand, shall we?” Techno said airily. “You’re not leading the conversation, pig. Blame aside – you’re absolutely to blame, by the way – what the hell made you think it was a good idea to shoot fireworks into a crowd of people?” Techno couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the statement. “Think” wasn’t exactly the word to use here, but Schlatt probably wouldn’t know. Techno wasn’t aware of the exact specifics of ram-humanoid biology, but he knew most wild rams weren’t especially genocidal. “Let me give you a little biology lesson.” Techno decided.</p><p>“While my dad was human, my mom was what we call a “Piglin brute”. She was the kind of piglin to attack anything on sight, no matter what. The “brute” trait is genetic. I got it. You wanna know why brutes kill things all the time? Because we’re constantly told to kill things all the time, by voices in our heads. When you give me a weapon, and you peer-pressure me to <em>use</em> said weapon, and I happen to be presented with a huge crowd of people, obviously instinct kicks in.” Techno explained, probably more condescendingly than the situation required – he was really making an attempt to not be sarcastic to this douchebag. “You don’t have to be a dick about it.” Schlatt muttered.</p><p>Techno felt frankly appalled by his statement- “<em>You</em> didn’t have to make me undo years of socialization!” “I didn’t know, okay? Yeesh. Now I feel bad.” Schlatt sank into his chair, looking almost defeated by his lack of moral high ground in the situation. Then, suddenly, he looked up at Techno as if he’d just found diamonds. “You know, Techno,” He began, slithering back into the persona he’d put on as he recited his speeches to Manburg, “I see potential in this. I mean, why repress your piglin attributes? Why not use them for the betterment of society? This is your heritage, Techno! Imagine how proud your mother would be.”</p><p>“What are you suggesting?” Techno asked cynically. “I’m suggesting we make a deal. You work for my army, and you get to kill as many people as your heart desires - you get to have peace and quiet in that noggin’ of yours. God, I can’t even imagine how hard it must be for you, Techno. I mean, the voices…” Schlatt reached across the desk, and placed a hand on Techno’s cheek. “It must be torture. What are they saying right now?” Techno closed his eyes, and focused on his hallucinations. “Hmm. Some of them are saying that what you’re presenting is actually a pretty good idea.” Techno opened his eyes, and was met with Schlatt’s hopeful smile.</p><p>“But most of them are just telling me to kill you.” Schlatt’s smile dropped, and he drew his hand back out of fear. Techno grabbed it stiffly - squeezing harder than he meant to, indicated by a series of pained noises coming from Schlatt. Then, with a swift pull, Techno got Schlatt out of his chair and onto his desk, arm now twisted behind his back. His effort to struggle and grab Techno with his free arm resulted in very little of use, and he was quickly apprehended by the piglin’s deft yet strong hands.</p><p>After circling around the desk, still pinning Schlatt down with an embarrassing amount of ease, Techno used his other arm to bring Schlatt up into a chokehold. “You’re infuriating, you know. It’s so hard to resist going on a rampage when I’m around you.” Techno murmured into Schlatt’s ear, tightening the arm around his neck. His useless struggling was half pitiful, half amusing – Techno would have granted him mercy, but the Blood God required blood, and he was not one to deny their will. The voices were practically screaming at him to unleash his fury onto Schlatt; hurt him, mangle him, <em>kill him-</em> “Techno, please don’t kill me.” Schlatt croaked.</p><p>Suddenly, Techno sobered up. It’s been years since he last heard that phrase, but the memory of it was still seared deep into his soul. He remembered it all at once; waking up in a frenzy after the thousandth dream where he relived his orphaning, beating his adoptive brothers half to death as the voices cheered like the crowd of a coliseum, fighting the man who took him in - who gave him a family and a home. The sound of Schlatt choking was completely drowned out by the thought loop of Philza saying what could have been his last words. The flashback weakened his grip enough for Schlatt to push Techno off of him, and quickly hide behind the bar.</p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you, asshole?!” Schlatt yelled. When Techno didn’t answer he dared to poke his head out and see what was up, and was met with the sight of Techno crying and hyperventilating. This was his chance to flee, but… for some reason he felt the urge to go over and help Techno. “Are you gonna attack me if I come near you…?” He said cautiously, trying not to sound like he was mocking Techno. He shook his head, prompting Schlatt to come closer and sit next to him – at a safe distance, but close enough to hopefully comfort Techno. “Uh… how can I help?” Schlatt asked, the words feeling very alien as they left his mouth. Techno opened his trembling arms for a hug, and while Schlatt rolled his eyes at this request he didn’t have it in him to refuse. He wasn’t exactly known for his emotional openness or his hugs for that matter, but he figured it was the least he could do, if only to get this PTSD-ridden piglin brute out of his office.</p><p>The hug was awkward, but comfortable. Schlatt got to notice little things about Techno he had never noticed before; how unusually warm he was, how careful he was in handling him despite his emotional state, how coarse and thick his hair was - courtesy of Schlatt running his fingers through Techno’s hair in an effort to comfort him… it felt weird thinking about him like this while he was having a panic attack, but Techno was actually a pretty lovely man. Schlatt allowed himself to relax into the embrace, apparently getting Techno to do the same. As it got easier for him to take deep and steady breaths, Schlatt felt the necessity of the hug decreasing, but he didn’t let go. Instead he faced Techno, still holding onto him, and wiped away the tears that were now gently rolling out of his eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Schlatt said. Even that simple statement took him an amount of effort that should probably be discussed in therapy, but it didn’t feel right to just let bygones be bygones without taking some amount of responsibility for what Techno was going through. “Sorry for almost killing you again.” Techno replied, his dry tone coming through even now. “It’s cool, I’m used to it.” Schlatt cautiously joked, unsure if it was appropriate. Luckily Techno smiled, and rested his head on Schlatt’s shoulder. “We should probably get up now.” Techno said, loosening his grip. Schlatt stood up, and helped Techno up after him. “Listen, uh… I’m letting you off with a fine. Ten diamonds, plus all the potions and gapples we used while healing everyone. Don’t let it happen again.”</p><p>“Ten diamonds? I have, like, one and a half stacks in my enderchest alone.” Techno questioned, a smile appearing on his tear-stained face. “Yeah, well, I’m kinda… partially responsible. I guess.” Schlatt admitted. He hated to admit his wrongdoings, but it would have been a major dick move to pin all the blame on Techno after what he told him. “Sounds good. I’ll get you those potions.” Techno said, grabbing his cape off of a chair and throwing it over his shoulders. Schlatt sat down behind his desk, and let out a winded but relieved sigh.</p><p>“Are you gonna be okay? I can, like, walk you home or something…” He said, just as Techno was about to leave. “Schlatt, I’m the most deadly guy in Manburg. Why would I need you to walk me home?” Techno said, turning around in the doorway. “For company? You ever think about that?” Schlatt replied, getting back into the groove of normalcy between the two. “Then… yeah. I’d like that a lot, actually.” Schlatt noticed a tinge of pink forming on Techno’s cheeks. The eagerness with which Schlatt got out of his chair and grabbed his coat was kind of embarrassing, but he didn’t really care. All he cared about was spending time with Techno, and just getting to enjoy it for once.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>